


To BTarth from GoldenBoi

by TeamGwenee



Series: Pretty Dress Prompts [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Fashion Magazine, Crack, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Photographer Brienne Tarth is as loyal and hardworking as they come, with no limit to her dedication. Luckily for Head Editor Jaime Lannister.





	To BTarth from GoldenBoi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [december13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/december13/gifts).



> Second part of my Pretty Dress Prompt series. Not a sequel to my previous fic, although I do plan one in the future. Until then, enjoy! :)

 

To: Brienne Tarth (Btarth@Lannisterinc.com)

From: Jaime Lannister (GoldenBoi@Lannisterinc.com)

I am sending the limo for you.

I know it's last minute but I need you to cover a shoot. It's in the middle of the Kingswood so bring your woolly gloves and scarf! :)

#

To: Brienne Tarth (Btarth@Lannisterinc.com)

From: Jaime Lannister (GoldenBoi@Lannisterinc.com)

Addam has called out of the swimwear shoot. Ate some dodgy shellfish and can't handle being on a boat right now. Need a photographer asap.

Know it's your day off but everyone agrees you could do with some sun so doing you a favour really. And try not turn up in your bunny slippers this time. Adorable as they are, they're really not practical for a boat.

In fact, wear a bikini. If you haven't got one I'm sure I can find you something. I'll help you with rubbing on sun lotion as well ;)

#

To: Brienne Tarth (Btarth@Lannisterinc.com)

From: Jaime Lannister (GoldenBoi@Lannisterinc.com)

We're flying out to Pentos!

Illyrio Mopatis has invited us to have a sneak peak and so some shoots of his latest collection, before anyone else.

Get your bags packed, I'm sending the jet to pick you up.

#

  


To: Brienne Tarth (Btarth@Lannisterinc.com)

From: Jaime Lannister (GoldenBoi@Lannisterinc.com)

Get down to the wardrobe department!

There is a benefit tonight and you're invited. Olenna Tyrell will be there and it's time for us to do some major sucking up if we want this deal to go through. She likes you; Seven knows why, so you better be ready by seven.

P.S Tell Pia I sent you, and to put you in something blue.

  


#

To: Brienne Tarth (Btarth@Lannisterinc.com)

From: Jaime Lannister (GoldenBoi@Lannisterinc.com)

You have got to come up to my office now! It's urgent. Bring your camera.

#

  


To: Brienne Tarth(Btarth@Lannisterinc.com)

From: Jaime Lannister (GoldenBoi@Lannisterinc.com)

I stand by my earlier summons and maintain that it was urgent and important enough to drag you away from your desk. And yes I could have just used my phone but _you're_ the expert. Even so I am sending you lunch catered by the Red Keep to make up for it.

But it _was_ urgent.

How many cats do you see riding on the backs of Great Danes outside your office window???

  


#

To: Brienne Tarth (Btarth@Lannisterinc.com)

From: Jaime Lannister (GoldenBoi@Lannisterinc.com)

I need you to fix my TV. Cameras, televisions...they're all the same right? I'm sending a limo.

  


#

To: Brienne Tarth (Btarth@Lannisterinc.com)

From: Jaime Lannister (GoldenBoi@Lannisterinc.com)

I am so sorry to hear about your father. I am sure he will get better soon but until then take off all the time you need.

And if you need anything else, someone to talk to or come over and take your mind off things, please don't hesitate to ask. Take care of yourself as well as your dad, and let me know how you're doing when you can xxx.

  


#

To: Brienne Tarth (Btarth@Lannisterinc.com)

From: Jaime Lannister (GoldenBoi@Lannisterinc.com)

Delighted to hear your dad is feeling better. Again, anything you need, just ask.

 ~~I miss~~  The office misses you.

  


#

To: Brienne Tarth (Btarth@Lannisterinc.com)

From: Jaime Lannister (GoldenBoi@Lannisterinc.com)

Seeing you back at the office has made me realise just how crap things are when you aren't around. Dinner? My place tonight.

I am sending the limo for you. Xxx

  


  


  


 

 

 

 


End file.
